fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raikan Astora Hubeiros
Raikan Astora Hubeiros 'is a member of the Universal Court Guild. Part of the Star Knights, his epiteth is the letter '"G" 'which stands for '"The Grimoire" 'in relation to his power over a dimension connected with his book. He was once part of the The Magic Council and the head Librarian of the Council's library Appearance Raikan is a tall and slim young man. He has shoulder-lenght light brown hair and purple eyes. He carries drop-shaped glasses. He wears a blue shirt. On it he carries a dark green vest with yellow boarders and again, on everything, he carries a purple cape closed by a golden, circular brooch. He wears black trousers and brown boots. He carries black bandages on his wrists. Tied to his waist, he carries his book. Personality Raikan has a big lust for knowledge, and this lust can be immediately noticed by looking into his eyes. He usually buries himself around with lots of books to become more and more learned. Due to this, he sometimes doesn't sleep and avoids contacts with his guildmates. He can be very arrogant too on his intelligence. He seems to have a crush on Roxanne Delmont because he gets nervous when she's around him while he despise her brother Soren for an unknown reason. His goal is to reach omniscience History He was born in a medium-class family an grew up rather happily. His mother was the head librarian of the Council's library and since he was a child he had a fondness for reading books. At the age of 16 he succeded his mother in her job, due to her mysterious death, with his sister. When he became the head Librarian, he begun to read forbidden books like books on Dark Magic, Forbidden Magic and even Zeref's Books purely for curiosity. One day though, he was caught reading Zeref's book and was subsequentially arrested. He was sentenced to death due to his forbidden knowledge but he managed to escape from the prision during a mass breakout. He then joined the Universal Court upon meeting the Delmont brothers in an inn not far from the Castle, with the goal to retrieve his lost sister (Who had recently going missing). Magic and Abilities 'Word Dimension '(''Worudo Dimenushionu): Is a very powerful Dark Magic and Holder Magic in the hands of Raikan. It revolves around the usage of his book, named The Book Of Ivilness which is directly connected with another dimension that is compleately subjected to him. He can create everything he wants and do everything he wants inside his dimension. He can suck others too inside it, with the incantation Ivilness, Welcome this new guest inside your realm. The dimension itself takes the shape of a swirling gray wind, like the inside of a tornado. There's apperently no way out, but it is possible to escape from this dimension by successfully locating Raikan and inflict him enough damage, or if one is capable to create a portal to escape. Tsukihiko has once stated that his dimension, separated from the world, is the mirror of Raikan's true self. '''Immense Magic Power: Despite not being able to fight outside his Book World, Raikan can boast a very strong magical power, being able to frighten the lesser mages. Reika Yamigumi stated that his magic power is equal to hers. Trivia -His favourite type of books are medieval novels. -He never stops reading, even while eating or even taking a bath. Quotes Coming soon